tamilmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Singam
' ''Singam' 'Singam' (Tamil: சிங்கம்; English: ''The Lion) is a 2010 Tamil action film director by Hari, starring Surya Sivakumar and Anushka Shetty in the lead.[2] The film, produced by K. E. Gnanavel Raja in association with Reliance Big Pictures, and distributed by Sun Pictures, was released on 28 May 2010. Upon release, the film was dubbed into Telugu and released as Yamudu.[3][4] It was remade in Kannada as Kempegowda starring and directed bySudeep.[5] Singam is being remade in Hindi with Ajay Devgn, directed by Rohit Shetty.[6] The film ran successfully for more than 100 days and was Surya's fifth consecutive blockbuster. Plot The story, set in the backdrop of Nallore, a small town in Thoothukudi District, revolves around Sub-Inspector Durai Singam (Surya), a brave and just policeman who serves in his hometown primarily to fulfill his father’s (Radha Ravi) wish. Durai Singam settles every dispute in his town patiently with his words of wisdom and resorts to force only when the situation demands it. Kavya (Anushka), a city girl who comes on vacation to Nallore, falls in love with Durai Singam. Erimalai (Vivek), Durai Singam's bumbling colleague and friend, often accompanies him. Everything seems to be smooth-running until Chennai-based Mayil Vaaganam (Prakash Raj), a big-time extortionist with shady mafia dealings, is required to travel to Nallore to sign a conditional bail. Mayil sends one of his henchmen to sign in his place. An angry Durai Singam demands that Mayil come in person for the signature and this starts tensions between them. Mayil, unable to do anything because the town is under the control of Durai Singam and his supporters, leaves humiliated. He uses his political clout to get Durai Singam promoted to Inspector and transferred to Tiruvanmaiyur police station in Chennai in order to extract revenge. In Chennai, Kavya's sister Divya is kidnapped by Vaaganam, and in the process Singam uncovers a scam run by Vaaganam in which he kidnaps children for ransom from commercial real estate developers. Durai Singam, with unexpected help from the Home Minister (Vijayakumar), gets promoted to Assistant Commissioner of the specially-formed Anti-kidnapping Task Force. Also, Kavya's father (Nassar) who was hostile to Singam following an altercation with Singam's father, softens up and agrees to give him Kavya's hand in marriage. In a protracted cat-and-mouse chase with liberal display of muscle power, Vaaganam targets people dearest to Singam, including Kavya (who gets shot but is saved by Singam) and manages to kill Durai Singam's loyal deputy and close friend, Inspecter Ravi. Finally, in a bid to escape gathering momentum of hostility and the arrest warrant against him, Vaaganam kidnaps the Karnataka Home Minister's daughter and escapes by train to Nellore. Following a fierce chase and fight, mobilizing a huge army of policemen to help him, Singam kills Vaaganam in a final one-to-one fight. The final scene shows Singam and Kavya heading back to Nallore, when Singam is stopped briefly by the Home Minister and assigned an undercover mission, to which he gladly agrees Cast *Surya Sivakumar as Durai Singam *Anushka Shetty as Kavya Mahalingam *Prakash Raj as Mayil Vaaganam *Nassar as Mahalingam *Vivek as Yettu Erimalai *Manorama as Kavya's Grandmother *Radha Ravi as Durai Singam's Father *Vijayakumar as The Home Minister *Krishna Priya as Divya Mahalingam *Bose Venkat as Sub Inspector Ravi *Nizhalgal Ravi as The Asst. Commissioner *Yuvarani as Durai Singam's Sister Production It was announced that Surya's 25th film would be directed by Hari, who had previously worked with him on Aaru and Vel. The shooting began in Kutralam in the last week of August. The first schedule was completed in Tirunelveli, Ambasamudram, Kutralam, Karaikudi andThoothukudi while the second schedule was shot in Chennai, Hyderabad and Vizag. A song shot was taken in Dubai in the Creek Park and in Qantab Beach, Muscat[7] This film was later filmed in and around Tirunelveli and Tuticorin districts. A fight scene was shot near the AVM Hospital in Tuticorin. Also a song was shot in the fishing harbour in Tuticorin while many scenes were filmed in Tirunelveli district.[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Singam&action=edit&section=4 edit Soundtrack The soundtrack, released on 11 May 2010, was scored by Devi Sri Prasad. This is his third collaboration with Suriya after their successful in Maayavi and Aaru.